Première rencontre
by kitsu34
Summary: Bon le titre dit tout, alors je ne m'étends pas... Yaoi, HieixKurama


Auteur : kitsu34

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Genre : yaoi !

Couple : Hiei x Kurama

Disclaimers : comme d'hab', pas à moi.

Note : Ce one-shot est pour ma rewieweuse préférée, Shunelodie ! Merci pour ta gentille rewiew sur Entre deux ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas arrêter les fics complètement mais ne plus faire de fics trop longues car je crois qu'elles lassent les lecteurs. Je suis plus à l'aise avec des one-shots pour l'instant !

Voici la première rencontre de Hiei et Kurama : j'espère que ça va te plaire ! Et j'espère que ça plaira à tous, tous les autres, les très nombreux autres, les milliers de fans, muahahaha !! Euh, désolé ! Je crois que je viens de délirer en public… Ne faites pas attention, ça va passer !

Allez, on reprend plus normalement, et réalistement surtout : laissez des rewiews, svp !

Première rencontre

Ton odeur sur mon corps, le goût de toi sur ma bouche. J'aime ça à en devenir fou… Je te regarde. Si beau, allongé sur les drap blancs. Cheveux rouges épars et yeux d'émeraude mi-clos. Ta respiration s'est accélérée et tes lèvres s'ouvrent comme des fleurs au soleil.

Ce n'est pas suffisant. Je veux te voir entièrement. Nu. Offert. Je te déshabille. Un peu vite, un peu brutalement sans doute. J'ai déchiré ta chemise. Mais je te veux avec une force et une urgence qui m'affolent.

Voilà. C'est ça. Tu es nu et tu me regardes. Tu frissonnes. As-tu froid ou est-ce comme moi des frissons de désir ? Je ne veux pas que tu aies froid. Je me couche sur toi, je vais te réchauffer de mon corps. Car le mien brûle !

Mes mains courent sur la soie blanche de ta peau. T'explorent. Je veux tout toucher, tout connaître de toi ! Le moindre centimètre carré de toi, la moindre courbe, la moindre parcelle de peau. Même les endroits les plus cachés, les mieux gardés de toi. Surtout ceux là.

Tu soupires, tu gémis de plus en plus fort. Et j'adore ça. Que ce soit moi qui te fasse ça, qui te donne du plaisir. Je m'émerveille du pouvoir que tu me donnes sur toi.

Et je continue. Plus bas, plus profond. Ma bouche se pose sur la tienne et j'écarte tes lèvres avidement. Je cherche ta langue.

La voilà. Je la lèche, je la suce et je m'enroule autour d'elle. Je danse avec elle. Comme j'aime ça !

Tu gémis plus fort, tes mains s'affolent et me déshabillent à leur tour. Je les laisse faire. Tes mouvements deviennent fébriles. Tu me réclames des hanches et de la bouche. Du sexe aussi, dur, dressé.

Mes lèvres glissent le long de ton corps souple jusqu'à l'intérieur de tes cuisses que tu ouvres. Je te lèches, te prends en bouche. Ca y est, j'ai réussi, tu as crié.

J'aime que tu sois comme ça, haletant, éperdu. Que tu me réclames. Que tes mains se serrent sur mes cheveux. Même la douleur, quand tu m'arrache une mèche sous l'excitation, j'aime ça. Oh oui, crie, deviens frénétique pour moi, à cause de moi ! Crie mon nom ! Seulement le mien !

Je te pénètre de mes doigts et tu cries à nouveau encore plus fort, douleur et plaisir mêlés. Je te travaille pour t'élargir et tu gémis. Je te fais mal ? Oui, sans doute un peu. Mais ça ne va pas durer, tu verras, tu vas aimer.

La fièvre me gagne aussi en regardant tes lèvres rougies par les baisers et les morsures, tes yeux brillants de désir et d'excitation. Tu es si beau comme ça ! Je te veux ! Je te veux !

Tu m'appelles ! Je viens ! D'un coup je suis en toi et tu cries. Je te possède, je suis en toi ! Moi ! En toi ! Tu es mien !

Je te caresse tout en bougeant en toi. Que c'est bon ! Tu le sens aussi ? Je…je crois que la fièvre me prends. Je bouge de plus en plus vite. Ma main caresse ton sexe de plus en plus fort. Je te sens te tendre.

Tu cries. Tu viens. Bon sang ! J'aime ce moment, où tu renverses ta tête en arrière en criant, en jouissant, où tes yeux se ferment et ton corps se relâche, s'abandonne et s'ouvre à moi dans le plaisir ! Oui ! J'aime ça ! Je t'aime ! Je… ! Kurama !

Nos respirations se calment doucement. Tu commences à t'endormir. Je te serre dans mes bras et tu me souris doucement, tes grands yeux verts embrumés de sommeil.

Dors, dors, mon amour. Je vais veiller sur toi. Tu te loves dans mes bras et tu poses ta tête sur mon épaule. Tu dors. Je te regarde.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu plus beau spectacle que celui de toi endormi dans mes bras. Je te dévore des yeux. Je pourrais te regarder dormir des centaines d'années. Je ne me rassasierai jamais de toi.

De tes yeux clos ourlés de longs cils noirs sur ta joue blanche. De ta peau de pêche, si douce, si suave. De tes cheveux rouges, épais et sauvages, emmêlés par l'amour, étoilés sur l'oreiller. De ton corps si beau, si parfait, beaucoup trop pour quelqu'un comme moi.

Et plus je te regarde, plus je m'émerveille. Toi. Tu es là, dans mes bras, dans mon lit et je viens de te faire l'amour. Tu as crié mon nom. C'est moi, l'enfant dont personne n'a jamais voulu, que tu as choisi ! Et je t'ai fait l'amour, je t'ai possédé et je t'ai donné du plaisir !

Je dois rêver. Pourtant non, tu es là. Je te touche, te sens, te goûte. Tu es réel, tu n'es pas un rêve. Tu es là.

Tu n'es plus mon rêve mais ma réalité. Et je n'y crois pas. C'est trop beau. Tu as pourtant toujours été mon rêve, ce rêve inaccessible depuis ce premier jour que tu as oublié. Mais pas moi, mon amour. Pas moi.

Jusqu'à la soirée d'hier, tu n'étais qu'un rêve et tu m'avais oublié. C'est vrai que parfois, tes yeux semblaient me parler un langage que je n'osais comprendre. Je me disais que peut-être tu m'avais reconnu…

Et tu m'as déchiré l'âme et le cœur…Comme tu m'as fait mal, hier soir, quand Yusuke t'a demandé ! Ta réponse m'a transpercé et pourtant je savais que tu ne m'avais pas vu, pas regardé. Je savais. Mais l'espoir est quelque chose de terrible, tu sais. Et J'espérais…

Seulement lorsque tu as répondu, j'ai su que je m'étais trompé et que tu restais un rêve. Un si beau, si merveilleux rêve.

Et pourtant moi, je me souviens de tout ! Chaque détail est gravé dans mon cœur ! Si tu savais, Kurama, combien de fois j'ai revécu ce moment ! C'est vrai que je n'ai pas compris tout de suite que je t'aimais, que c'était toi ! Mais c'était toi ! Toi ! Et c'était moi ! Kurama, l'as-tu compris ?

Tu dors encore mon amour et face à tes yeux clos et à ta respiration lente et apaisé, les mots que je ne te dis jamais, que je ne t'ai jamais dits, me viennent tous seuls. Laisse-moi te raconter quand et comment je suis tombé amoureux de toi, puisque toi, tu l'as oublié.

Hier, Yusuke organisait une fête. Je le savais. Comment ? Parce que je sais tout ce qui te concerne. Ca faisait des semaines que je ne t'avais pas vu. Mukuro me confiait sans cesse des missions à la con, soi-disant parce qu'elle n'avait personne d'autre. Tu sais, je crois qu'elle est jalouse de toi. Et elle a raison.

Je savais que cette fête aurait lieu pour vos examens, à l'autre débile et à toi. Je savais que cette fois encore je viendrais, pour te voir rire et t'amuser. J'aime tellement te voir heureux !

Je savais aussi que cette fois encore, tu ne me verrais pas. Comme chaque fois. Et malgré la douleur, la joie de te voir était plus forte. Alors je suis venu. Je t'ai vu. Et mon horizon s'est à nouveau éclairé.

Je n'ai pas pu te quitter des yeux de la soirée. Tu m'avais tellement manqué. Je t'avais tellement rêvé. Je t'ai consumé du regard et j'avais honte car je pensais que tout le monde s'en apercevait. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

Mais toi, tu n'as rien remarqué.

Et Yusuke a trop bu comme d'habitude. Et il a posé cette question. Et j'ai attendu, le souffle coupé, follement étreint par l'espoir que peut-être… Et ta réponse…

« -Notre première rencontre à Hiei et moi ? Eh bien, voyons… Ah oui, je me souviens, j'étais au collège et on s'est battu contre Yatsudé, lui et moi. D'ailleurs on a commencé par se battre tous les deux. Hiei m'est tombé dessus sans me dire un mot et j'ai dû me défendre. Je l'ai blessé et il s'est évanoui. Je l'ai ramené chez moi et soigné. C'est là que je lui ai demandé son nom. N'est-ce pas Hiei ? Quand on y réfléchit, c'est assez représentatif de notre relation : combat, blessure, guérison, le tout sans un mot ! »

Et tu as souri. Et tu m'as brisé le cœur. Parce que ce n'était pas ça. Pas ça du tout. Je t'ai rencontré bien avant. Et aimé avant tout.

J'ai eu un petit rire triste que personne n'a entendu. Pas même l'autre abruti. Heureusement.

Comment avais-tu pu oublier ? Mais en me posant cette question, je savais au fond de moi que tu ne m'avais pas vu, pas reconnu. J'ai su que je ne t'avais pas marqué, que je n'avais pas compté pour toi. Et j'espérais. Alors j'ai eu mal. Mon rêve…

Mal parce que moi je me souviens comme si c'était hier, même si ça fait des dizaines d'années.

C'est vrai qu'à l'époque j'étais beaucoup plus faible, plus chétif que maintenant. Et je n'avais rien de particulier, pas de sabre, pas de troisième œil.

Je n'étais que Hiei l'enfant maudit, ramassé dans un ruisseau comme une ordure par des brigands de sous-catégorie… Ma seule richesse était mon cristal, je n'avais que lui.

Je ne savais que me battre et tuer, tuer, tuer. Je n'avais pas de sentiments. J'errais dans la vie, j'étais sans racines et sans feuilles.

Toi, tu étais tout ce que je n'étais pas. Le grand, le célèbre Yohko Kurama. Le bandit légendaire à la puissance impitoyable. Le redoutable voleur que rien n'arrêtait. Je me rends compte maintenant que j'ai entendu parler de toi toute ma vie. Que tu as toujours été là, quelque part.

Je t'ai toujours connu.

J'écoutais mes compagnons de hasard raconter tes exploits, tes ruses, tes victoires et je t'enviais, je te jalousais. Tu étais mon idéal, mon but. Je voulais devenir un voleur extraordinaire comme toi. Un être puissant que tout le monde craindrait et qui n'obéirait à personne d'autre qu'à lui-même.

Je faisais des progrès mais tu avais toujours tellement d'avance. Tu restais inaccessible, auréolé de puissance. Et ça m'énervait tellement. Je crois que je rêvais de te tuer. Déjà tu m'obsédais !

Et puis je t'ai vu. Je n'oublierai jamais ce jour où tu m'es apparu. Plus de cinquante ans plus tard, j'en reste ébloui !

C'était un de ces soirs où nous nous risquions en ville pour évacuer la marchandise volée lors de nos rapines et pour nous ravitailler. Les autres en profitaient toujours pour aller se bourrer la gueule à la taverne. Et s'envoyer en l'air, aussi.

Je n'aimais pas ça. La foule, la fumée, les espaces clos. Ca me rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Alors souvent je ne venais pas.

Pourquoi suis-je venu ce soir-là ? Je n'ai jamais su mais j'ai remercié le ciel chaque jour depuis.

Au moment de se séparer en deux groupes après avoir écoulé nos biens, j'ai entendu ton nom prononcé dans la rue. Tu étais en ville. Tout près.

Alors je suis resté. Je suis allé à la taverne avec les autres pour la première fois. Et j'ai écouté.

Les rumeurs circulaient. Tu étais là pour voler. Un gros coup. Un trafiquant d'armes et de mercenaires était en voyage et devait passer par ici. Il était très riche et ne se déplaçait jamais. Il possédait une émeraude gigantesque, une des plus belles pierres du Makai.

Elle ne le quittait jamais, il la portait sans cesse à son cou, même pour dormir. Et il était très fort. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à l'approcher d'assez près, même pour l'effleurer. Le trafiquant avait des gardes très puissants à son service.

C'était impossible. Et pourtant toute la ville était en émoi. Yohko Kurama était là. Personne ne t'avait vu, mais tout le monde savait. Rien que ton nom avait suffi à faire se lever la curiosité, l'excitation, le désir.

Nous nous sommes installés, mes compagnons et moi, à une table et nous avons attendu, comme tout le monde. Enfin, surtout moi. Les autres ont bu et ont joué aux cartes. Ils ont sifflé les danseurs sur la scène.

Moi, je te guettais, j'essayais de te deviner sur chaque nouveau visage.

Mais je ne savais pas à quoi tu ressemblais. Personne ne savait d'ailleurs. Et tu comptais là-dessus, n'est-ce pas ?

Le trafiquant est arrivé avec tous ses gardes et son bijou au cou. Il s'est assis à la meilleure table et a commandé à manger. Et il a pris ses aises. Il semblait très sûr de lui.

Et puis les lumières ont baissé et le patron a annoncé un danseur exceptionnel. Tous les regards se sont dirigés vers la scène. Même le mien.

Et tu es apparu. On connaissait de toi ta puissance, ta force, ta cruauté, ton sang-froid et ton intelligence redoutable mais personne ne m'avait dit pour ta beauté.

Tu es monté sur scène et tu as dansé. Dansé comme personne. Tes vêtements révélaient ton corps tout en le cachant et tes mouvements semblaient chaque fois dévoiler des charmes qu'en fait on ne voyait jamais.

Et tu dansais lascivement, tu ondulais de façon suggestive en nous hypnotisant de tes yeux d'or. Et face à ta beauté si lumineuse, si sensuelle, personne n'a remarqué tes oreilles et ta queue de yohko. Et personne n'a pensé à toi, toi que nous attendions tous pourtant.

Et c'était ça ton plan, n'est-ce pas ? Cette beauté troublante et érotique que personne n'attendait !

Tu as commencé à t'avancer et à circuler au milieu des tables. Et le silence a disparu. Ils ont commencé à t'acclamer, à te siffler et leurs mains se sont tendues, t'ont effleuré.

Et comme par hasard, tu t'es retrouvé à porté de main du trafiquant. Tu lui as fait face et tu lui as souri. Il n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour te toucher.

Il l'a fait bien sûr, comme tu l'avais prévu. Il t'a attrapé et t'a assis sur ses genoux. Et tu l'as laissé faire, te parcourir de ses mains, de sa bouche. Tu l'as même laissé t'embrasser et glisser ses mains sous tes vêtements.

Ils étaient tous tellement excités, tu t'étais tellement fait désirable que personne, je pense, ne t'a vu lui dérober la pierre attachée par une chaîne d'or. Tu as été si rapide. Et il te déshabillait. Personne, non, sauf moi.

Comment as-tu su ? Pourquoi as-tu tourné à ce moment-là tes grands yeux d'or vers moi ? Je ne sais pas mais une émotion très forte m'a parcourue quand je me suis noyé dans ton regard.

Tu t'es levé avec grâce et tu as repris ta danse. Et lorsque la musique s'est tue, tu avais disparu.

Quelques instants plus tard, le trafiquant s'est rendu compte du vol. Et ça été la bagarre généralisée. Il y a eu des morts, beaucoup de morts, même parmi mes compagnons. Il faut dire que tu avais si bien allumé la salle !

Les gardes et leur maître se sont ensuite précipités à ta recherche. Mes compagnons aussi. Et moi. Mais alors que je sortais de la taverne, j'ai été attrapé par des mains surgies de nulle part et entraîné sous l'escalier, dans l'ombre.

C'était toi. Tu t'es approché à me toucher et tu m'as murmuré très doucement à l'oreille : « Ne dis rien, jamais, de ce que tu as vu, ou je te retrouve et je te tue… »

Et j'ai osé. Ta force, ta cruauté légendaires, oubliées. A ce moment-là, plus rien d'autre ne comptait que tes yeux d'or posés sur moi et ta bouche si proche.

J'étais hypnotisé par tes lèvres. Je ne voyais qu'elles. Elles semblaient si douces et si cruelles à la fois. Ca me rendait fou de désir, pour la première fois.

Et j'ai osé. Moi, l'enfant maudit, l'enfant sauvage, le va-nu-pied. J'ai osé te le demander. A toi, le magnifique et redoutable yohko.

Un baiser. Pour me taire et t'oublier. Taire le vol et oublier ta beauté. J'ai osé. Et tu n'as pas ri. Tu m'as regardé un moment qui m'a semblé interminable.

Tes yeux d'or se sont à demi fermés, comme si tu réfléchissais. J'ai senti ta main sur ma gorge. Quand as-tu bougé ? Je ne t'ai pas vu le faire.

J'ai fermé les yeux. Tu allais me tuer et tu en avais le droit. J'avais osé. Sacrilège, impie, je n'avais pas le droit.

Et soudain, tes lèvres se sont posées sur les miennes. Elles se sont ouvertes et nos langues se sont unies. Ta langue de miel a dansé dans ma bouche. Et mon cœur a explosé. Mon souffle s'est arrêté. Et ma tête a tourné.

Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, tu avais disparu.

Je me suis tu mais je ne t'ai jamais oublié. Et je t'ai immédiatement et irréversiblement aimé. Même si je ne m'en suis rendu compte que bien longtemps après.

Il a fallu que je te perde pendant des dizaines d'années pour te retrouver enfin, ailleurs et sous une autre apparence.

Tu avais changé. Tes yeux, ta force, plus rien n'était pareil. Mais c'était toi. Enfin je t'avais retrouvé ! C'était toi ! Je t'ai reconnu immédiatement. Je ne t'ai demandé ton nom que pour être sûr que tu n'étais pas encore un rêve. Tu l'avais été si longtemps !

Et quand je t'ai entendu me le dire, ce nom que j'avais toujours connu, ce nom aimé, rêvé, j'ai su. Et j'ai compris. J'ai cédé. Me voilà. Enfin je suis prêt et tu es là. Tu n'es plus un rêve et je peux te le dire à voix haute, pendant que tu dors…

« -Je t'aime, Kurama.

-Enfin, tu l'as dit ! J'ai vraiment cru que tu n'y arriverais jamais ! Que toi tu me dises ces mots-là ! Toi Hiei ! J'ai l'impression de rêver ! Comme un certain soir, où j'ai dérobé le plus précieux des trésors.

-Tu ne dormais pas ! Mais alors, tu m'as entendu ! Arrête de rire, enfoiré de yohko ! C'est vraiment pas loyal ! Mais…Tu te rappelais alors ?

-Bien sûr, enfin ! Tu crois peut-être que je peux oublier mon plus beau vol ? Mon heure de gloire et de bonheur ! »

Je souris malgré ma tristesse. Tu n'es plus un rêve mais j'avais oublié que les rêves n'ont parfois rien à voir avec la réalité. Comment as-tu pu oublier ce moment qui a porté ma vie vers la lumière, qui lui a donné un sens ? Je baisse la tête. Tu me la relèves, tu essuies mes yeux et tu m'embrasses très doucement.

« -Idiot ! Comment peux-tu croire que je parle de cette émeraude ? Je m'en fichais complètement à ce moment-là ; d'ailleurs, en m'enfuyant, je l'ai perdue. J'avais la tête ailleurs. Non, je parle d'un trésor bien plus précieux que j'ai volé ce soir-là, sous un escalier. »

Je dois avoir l'air idiot car tu ris tendrement en passant la main dans mes cheveux. Et puis tes mots m'enveloppent et mon cœur se dilate, se dilate, et explose. Je ne pensais pas avoir le droit d'être aussi heureux. Je ne pourrais jamais être aussi heureux que maintenant.

« -Je peux enfin te dire ces mots que j'ai été trop stupide et trop fier pour te dire avant. Je t'aime, Hiei. Je t'aime depuis ce soir-là sous l'escalier. Je suis si heureux que tu aies osé ! »

Je me suis trompé. Je pouvais être encore plus heureux, tes mots viennent de me le prouver. Et ce n'est pas un rêve, ce n'est plus un rêve. C'est la réalité. Tu souris. C'est à moi de t'embrasser. Tu as un baiser d'avance !

oOoOoOo

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Bon d'accord, c'est de la guimauve ! Mais bon, c'est Pâques ! C'est approprié les douceurs, en ce moment !

Bises à tous ! Et Joyeuses Pâques !

Hmmm, alors, qu'est-ce que m'ont apporté les cloches ? Vite allons voir dans le jardin ! Oh, des rewiews, et encore là et là !! Merci les cloches !!

Hiei : Hn. C'est toi la cloche, pauvre con !!


End file.
